Samurai Warriors 3
Samurai Warriors 3 (戦国無双3, Sengoku Musou 3) is the newest title in the Samurai Warriors franchise that has so far been announced as a Wii exclusive. Like Dynasty Warriors 6, the game aimed to completely revive the series. Character designs and animations were redesigned to be different than before to create a "refreshing action game". The Classic Controller Pro set has goods usually made for Treasure Box releases, such as the game's soundtrack and a figurine of one of the characters (Kaihime). Gameplay The Charge, Normal, and Special action types remain from Samurai Warriors 2. C5s and C9s from the Xtreme Legends expansion also return. Musou moves still have the same slow motion effect and continues to allow players to act freely until the gauge is empty. The slowdown effect, however, is emphasized more. The previous character stories are replaced with a different story system, which is separated into three phases. It essentially follows events of the Kanto big three -which features daimyo such as Shingen, Ujiyasu and Kenshin, the three unifiers' actions for unification, and the Sekigahara Campaign. *'Rengi Gauge' - a gauge that builds up and allows players to cancel certain attacks in exchange for more powerful ones. The rate at which this occurs as well as the power behind the attack depends on the level of the gauge. *'Musou Secret: Kaiden' - combines the powers of the Rengi Gauge and Musou together. Highly destructive and free for the user to control to their liking. Uses unique camera angles during this sequence. *Battlefield items are now determined before the stages starts. Players can equip their characters from three sets and may use them in battle as they please. To gain more items, players may complete missions during each stage to unlock more. *Like Dynasty Warriors 6, weapons are now categorized under Normal, Power and Speed types. *Similar to Dynasty Warriors 5, characters narrate information regarding battles during the pre-planning stage. Players can select to hear it before marching into battle. *Certain stages allow players to interact with objects in the environment called gimmicks. They can shoot from stationary cannons at Osaka Castle and can invade Odawara from the skies by gliding down from hawks. *The shop feature returns but is altered slightly. Gold has been replaced by a system of colored stones, which players collect as they finish missions and stages. These stones can be used to improve a character's weapon, armor, gauntlets and leggings. Improving a character's equipment increases their attributes, such as stats and their ability to build up the Rengi Gauge. *Two player action remains relatively the same with the split screen gameplay. Each player can choose different items and characters from one another. They can also share gimmicks in stages. Unlike Samurai Warriors: Katana, players can use either the Wii controllers or the Gamecube controllers with this title. Modes Musou Mode Relatively the same as before. Yoshimoto, Okuni, Katsuie, Toshiie, Nō, Ranmaru and Kotarō are not selectable in this mode. Free Mode Similar as before but allows players to select different variations of the same stage. Murasamejō Mode Based on the Nintendo game, Nazo no Murasamejō. It is an extra mode in the game like Sugoroku from the previous installment. It is also possible to control the main hero of the original title, Takamaru (voiced by Hiroshi Okamoto), during this sequence. As players complete the main game, they will be able to unlock more stages and missions for this mode. Sengoku History Edit characters return and will have extra downloadable content like Dynasty Warriors 6: Empires. Players can create their character's story in a choose-you-own-adventure fashion by selecting missions and having their characters reenact certain parts of history. Up to seven characters can be made at any time and players can choose between 20 different models for their character. Shop Area As players clear through the game's modes, they will be awarded with koku or rice currency. They can use koku to purchase other characters in the game and unlock certain weapons. Players can also create their original characters here as well as color edit existing characters. Koku can be earned from any of the other modes in the game, including the Murasamejō Mode. Characters Gracia, Musashi Miyamoto and Kojiro Sasaki do not return. Returning *Yukimura Sanada *Kanetsugu Naoe *Mitsunari Ishida *Tadakatsu Honda *Kenshin Uesugi *Shingen Takeda *Yoshimoto Imagawa *Kotaro Fuma *Ieyasu Tokugawa *Hanzō Hattori *Ina *Masamune Date *Magoichi Saika *Keiji Maeda *Toshiie Maeda *Kunoichi *Yoshihiro Shimazu *Ginchiyo Tachibana *Sakon Shima *Nobunaga Oda *Hideyoshi Toyotomi *Mitsuhide Akechi *Oichi *Nagamasa Azai *Nene *Ranmaru Mori *Nō *Okuni *Motochika Chosokabe *Katsuie Shibata New *Kiyomasa Katō *Kaihime *Kanbei Kuroda *Ujiyasu Hōjō *Muneshige Tachibana *Hanbei Takenaka *Motonari Mōri Unique Non-playable Characters *Masanori Fukushima *Aya Gozen Murasamejo Characters *Takamaru *Ayame *Aosame Lord *Akasame Lord *Ryokusame Lord *Momosame Lord Stages *Komaki-Nagakute *Ueda Castle *Kizugawaguchi *Ishigaki *Odawara Castle *Kawanakajima *Tonegawa *Sekigahara *Mikatagahara *Yamashiro *Oshi Castle *Shizugatake *Osaka Castle *Honnoji *Nagashino *Anegawa *Yamazaki *Okehazama *Tedorigawa *Inabayama Castle *Kyūshū *Shikoku *Keichō-Dewa *Hasedō *Kōzuki Castle *Kanegasaki *Numata Castle *Suruga *Odani Castle *Ōtsu Castle *Kyoto *Kawagoe Castle *Yogo *Tensou *Mimasetōge *Forest (place holder) Murasamejo Stages Like the battlefields in the main game, these stages come with their own unique gimmicks. *Mystic Valley *Kyoran Mountain *Tokoyami Forest *Genmadou Shrine *Shizumo Village *Aosame Castle *Asasame Castle *Ryokusame Castle *Momosame Castle *Murasame Castle Related Media A chibi figurine collection is being released by Cafe Reo. Koei is also participating in a marketing campaign with Lawson featuring original cast figures. Gamecity is publishing three follow along history guides regarding the warriors under Nobunaga, the young warriors at Sekigahara, and exciting other episodes during the time period. A drama CD, Sengoku Musou ~Hikaka Ryōen, will be released December 23, 2009. Similar to the first drama CD, it will feature a various stories primarily for the male cast, character image duet song with Hanbei and Kanbei's voice actors and an image song for Masamune. Image Songs *斬 -Zan- *''Setsugekka -The end of silence-'' (雪月花) :Performed by Gackt *used for commercials and the game's credits. External Links *Official Japanese site Category:Games